


【哨向】His Beast 10

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【哨向】His Beast 10

不知道什么时候，避嫌似的，昏昏早就带着心心消失在了两人的房间里，窝在客厅的长沙发上呼呼大睡，偶尔醒来确认小兔子还趴在他的怀里，便伸出湿润的舌头替他顺一顺毛。

室内交错着粗重急促的喘息声，因为缺氧，嘴唇才舍得稍微分开，牵扯起一缕银丝，吴世勋略带急躁地推了一把张艺兴，后者倒在松软的枕头上，脸颊绯红，看着哨兵虽然笨拙，但好歹终于开窍了，咯咯地笑起来。

吴世勋颈前红灯狂闪，昏暗中无比刺眼，自己也嫌累赘，两只布满青筋的手捏住项圈用力往反方向一拉，“咔哒”一声，竟硬生生将项圈掰成两半，破烂儿似的随手扔在地毯上，紧接着就是连脱带撕地去掉自己的衬衣，露出精壮的上身——这曾让张艺兴羡慕无比的覆着肌肉的身子，他甚至还没来得及细细欣赏，吴世勋便再次压了上来，凑在颈窝里使劲儿嗅着张艺兴的气味。

“哇喔——悠着点儿，小野兽”

听闻调侃，吴世勋果真还配合着张艺兴，低低地“嗷呜”了一声，张开嘴巴一口咬在猎物雪白的脖颈上——当然是带着挑逗意味的，与第一次攻击张艺兴的力度天差地别。

“呜——”张艺兴兴奋地轻呼一声，全身都烧了起来，被吴世勋握住的腰轻轻扭动，“叫你是野兽你还真把自己当小野兽了？什么都舍得下嘴？”

充满轻蔑的称呼，从张艺兴嘴里叫出来却像是带上了魔法一般，将吴世勋心智里的魂儿都勾去了一半——这个充满调侃和爱意的称呼使他下身肿胀不堪，而且讽刺的是，体内压抑的兽欲好像真的被激起来了，充满享受地在张艺兴光洁的皮肤上舔舐，留下带着水渍的牙印。

凭着本能的舔舐和揉捏毫无章法，哨兵认真又虔诚的用冒着热气儿的舌头舔过张艺兴裸露出来的每一寸皮肤，紧接着便是半轻不重的啃咬，划地盘似的在身上留下属于自己的气味，湿润的水渍布满张艺兴的全身，舒服地他甚至绷紧了脚背，咬着下唇，手攥着身下丝绒的被单，感觉到吴世勋将他轻薄的浴袍完全剥开，感觉自己就像一只洗干净了的小羊羔，被供奉到风神的面前。

吴世勋所有感官都调动到了极致，甚至都能尝到张艺兴身上渗出的蜜糖味，他将自己身下那只真正的野兽放了出来，逮住张艺兴雪白的小手，送到他的手上。

炽热的家伙贴着张艺兴的手心，紫红的野兽看得他双眼发直，如此狰狞，又如此性感，鬼使神差地，他伸出鲜红的舌头，轻轻舔了一口渗着水珠的顶端——耳畔狂风大作，吴世勋急促地喘息起来，眼睁睁看着张艺兴张大了嘴巴，将自己的性器往嘴里送去。

他忍不住低吟出来，在充斥着吸溜声的过程中，精神世界早就被张艺兴搅得一团糟。

吴世勋粗暴地将张艺兴重新按回床上，喘着粗气儿，虎口压住张艺兴的腿根儿，伸手揉了一把他粉红的后穴，湿的不成样子，就刚才，已经在床单上留下了一片深色的水渍，他望着紧致的小口犯了怵，握着胯下那柄巨兽，就是不敢伸进去。

“嗯？”

被盯着看了好久，后者却迟迟没有动静，张艺兴疑惑地发问。

“你会受伤吗？如果会的话，我就不...”

张艺兴说不上是想笑还是觉得感动，眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇也亮晶晶的，摸了摸吴世勋的胳膊。

“你不会伤害我的，不是吗？”

吴世勋愣了愣，随即低下头轻笑，郑重其事地点了点头，由张艺兴做指引，握着自己的性器，一寸一寸朝他身体里塞，刚进去的时候确实将他夹的头皮发麻，而张艺兴本人也好不到哪里去，咬着牙，每往里放一寸，他就难耐地闷哼一声，直到底部的毛丛终于抵触到柔嫩的臀瓣和穴口，两人才保持着这样的姿势，小心翼翼的喘气。

紧致温暖的肉壁紧紧包裹着黑暗哨兵，天堂般的触感过遍了他的全身，与周身的所有感官相连起来，比常人高出十倍的敏锐感官，也带给他比常人高出十倍的快感，他一面感谢着造物主的偏袒，一面握着张艺兴的细腰抽插起来，和着他肠道内分泌出来的汁液，囊袋不住拍打在雪白的臀瓣上，发出难为情的碰撞声。

张艺兴婉转诱人的呻吟听得他有好几次几近缴械投降，揉捏吮吸着张艺兴的双乳，吴世勋暂时让自己变成了不折不扣的小野兽，用充满着兽性的方式占有、吞噬着他的向导，对张艺兴带着哭腔的求饶声充耳不闻。

战场上杀人不眨眼的哨兵，在床上也是绝对的主导者，毫不留情面地让张艺兴做着难为情的姿势，身上的汗流在对方身上混合在一起，张艺兴越是大声的呻吟和求饶，自己越是兴奋。

黑暗哨兵的体力果然不是开玩笑的，张艺兴只觉得自己全身都要散架了，声音早就叫的沙哑，可这只小野兽还仍然不知疲倦的在他后穴中顶弄，同时在他全身每一处肌肤上留下粉红的牙印，就差将他完全吞进肚子里。

铺天盖地的亲吻又再度袭来，张艺兴投入地回应，相反的，吴世勋的亲吻却一次比一次温柔，仅仅是唇舌的挑弄，就让自己全身发软。

“艺兴..谢谢你..”

“谢、谢什么？”

张艺兴神志不清，耳畔只有吴世勋性感的低喘声，他呜咽着射了出来，弄脏了两人的小腹，吴世勋还在他身体中进出着，一次比一次大力，他渐渐感觉到对方身体起了变化，可是脑子一片空白，又不知道到底哪里不一样。

“谢谢——你为我做的所有事情”

动作戛然而止，张艺兴瞪圆了双眼，他终于察觉到自己上当了，原来吴世勋在同他道谢的时候，偷偷在他体内成了结，卡在穴口拔不出去，腰也被卡的死死地，充满热度的浊液一股脑儿全都射进了他的身体中，灌得他的小腹都微微鼓了起来。

“呜——你怎么又不听话”

小肚子里装满了属于吴世勋的东西，胀鼓鼓的很是不舒服，张艺兴充满埋怨地戳了戳吴世勋汗湿的脑袋，后者凑上来拥抱他，缠绵的亲吻中，在浴室里又缠着他来了一次。

折腾到深夜，张艺兴才拖着清爽的身体精疲力竭地躺在床上，被驯服的小野兽再也不是挂在床沿上入睡了，而是宝宝似粘人的抱着他的向导，连睡觉都要嗅着张艺兴的气息。

“真是粘人”

张艺兴看着熟睡的吴世勋，嘟囔了一声，眼珠骨碌碌转了转，偷偷亲了亲他高挑的鼻梁，小野兽可怜的让人心酸，直到今天才终于明白了自己原来也是被偏爱着的，况且他能向张艺兴展现出脆弱的一面，这让张艺兴觉得很开心，想到吴世勋以前的梦境，他就不自觉地将人又搂的再紧了一些。

“希望从今以后你每晚都能做好梦吧，我的小野兽”

 

TBC.


End file.
